Coalition Library
Properly known as the Corvo-Iz'kal Coalition Library and Archives, the Coalition Library is a key agency in maintaining the alliance against the Ravager. With branches in every major centre of Coalition operations, the Coalition Library collects and manages any and all information it can that relates to the Coalition, operations, and the Ravager. Objectives The Coalition Library has three primary objectives: * Acquire, catalogue and curate information pertinent to enabling Coalition operations. * Make information available and accessible to Coalition operators. * Facilitate effective cross-organisational and inter-species collaboration for Coalition operators. It has been said that this avoids making the primary mission of the Coalition Library clear: the Coalition Library is the intelligence collation and distribution agency of the Coalition. Whilst intelligence may be gathered by field operators, and different agencies from different cultures, anything that is deemed relevant - and this is routinely very broadly interpreted because of the reputation of the Coalition Library - is submitted to the system. Operations The main Coalition Library is based in Tiantang Capital Sector, in the Coalition District. It's building is large and impressive, but understated, and highly functional, and 15,000 employees work there on a day to day basis, ranging from professional information scientists, data operators, military specialists and experts in a range of academic fields who all bring their knowledge and experience to bear on the problems they face. There are "branches" based in other Coalition training and support centres, and "mobile libraries" which deploy into the field on operations. Staff are organised into five directorates, plus the Office of the Principal Archivist: Acquisitions Directorate The Acquisitions Directorate, (often known as AD) and headed by the Deputy Principal Archivist (Acquisitions), is responsible for collecting information, publications, transmissions and other data. They have staff on detachment from, and staff who are detached to, organisations such as Savak, the State Defence Force, the Great Army of Tiantang, and the Raag High Council. Less visibly, AD have relationships with organisations such as the Human Front and others who share information because the Library has a reputation of being trustworthy and never compromising other organisations operations. However, this occasionally brings them into conflict with the official agencies who feel that preventing, for example, Human Front 'terrorist' activities, should be a prioritity, as opposed to the objectives of the Coalition. Curation Directorate This directorate is responsible for organising, analysing and collating the information from Acquisitions into meaningful, searchable and analytically meaningful systems, which allow them to answer the questions that operators are asking. A key team, Discovery Operations, are responsible for indentifying new patterns which could help in the fight against the Ravager. Headed by the Deputy Principal Archivist (Curation), Curation uses a variety of tools, including near-AI systems, to turn raw information into shapes which benefit people. Distribution Directorate The Deputy Principal Archivist (Distribution) and their team are responsible for ensuring that the information and patterns discovered by the Curation Directorate get to the front line, information strategic leaders, and facilitate effective operations against Ravager forces. Infrastructure Directorate The Infrastructure Directorate is responsible for the systems and equipment necessary to facilitate the activities of the three main directorates. Headed by the Assistant Principal Archivist (Infrastructure), infrastructure have created and maintain the computer systems, databases, synthetic intelligences, transmission systems and "the Link". The Link consists of a fleet of stealth ships which traverse the Labyrinth to keep the Library branches synchronised, and to transfer Distribution staff between locations. Resources Directorate The Assistant Principal Archivist (Resources) is responsible for managing employees and the finances of the Coalition Library's extensive operations. This includes maintaining security and handling internal affairs. The RD is also responsible for maintaining the main Library, branches and mobile libraries. Office of the Principal Archivist OPA is responsible for overseeing the operations of the five directorates and coordinating their activities. It is headed by the Principal Archivist, and includes public relations, policy development, and media teams. The OPA's media team is well known for it's cooperation with Corvo's most popular broadcaster on the hit show, Archives Save Lives, which portrays the organisation's combat librarians and acquisition operatives in a very favourable light. It is headed up by the [[Principal Archivist|'Principal Archivist']]. Category:Faction Category:Coalition Factions Category:Coalition